lo leì en un manga
by hollybell
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando un joven chico de cabellos como la plata compra algo que no era los que esperaba? y aun mas ¿cundo su amigo le hace insinuaciones que hasta ahora entienede... ... entren y lean como killua decubre lo que es el yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo leí en un manga**

Hola de nuevo, como tan, espero que bien, bueno pues yo tuve un bloqueo y no pude seguir escribiendo jeje así que quise poner algo que no queme mis pocas neuronas ya que con toda la fiebre que tuve pues me quedaron pocas y mi otro fic realmente me hace pensar, ya que mis fics se escriben y se piensan al mismo tiempo.. así que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que va a pasar con esa historia por unos días jeje y bueno la de Shaman King si tiene para donde ir… jejeje bueno les dejo esta para que se entretengan un rato, está linda y los personaje son lindos y tiernos y espero un lindo lemon en el tercer capítulo si es que llego al tercero por que es una historia corta.. bueno los dejo me dejan reviews no sean flojos ahh luego le digo como se llama la cosa y donde pueden verla y sabran que es lo que tiene Killua en sus manos jujuju.

**Capitulo 1**

**Los pequeños errores de la vida.**

La portada era muy llamativa, desde que lo vio en el aparador de la calle11 le llamó la atención; y es que ¿cómo es que vendían esas cosas y no se había dado cuenta?

Por las noches acostumbraba tenderse en la cama y ver el televisor hasta muy altas horas, pues solo hasta esas horas de la madrugada pasaba exactamente "aquello" que le entretenía. ¡Pero eso, era simplemente sorprendente! Los colores completamente nítidos, la imagen de la portada con las siluetas tan bien delineadas. Solo faltaba una cosa más; que el paquete incluyera un Sr. Chocorrobot; saciaría completamente su curiosidad y se encontrarse en el paraíso.

Killua ¡corre es tarde! – hablo animadamente Gon Freaks, sacando de su ensoñación a un chico de cabellos como la plata que veía embelesado algo en un aparador.

Si, ya voy… te alcanzo en unos segundos.- si, esa era su última oportunidad para comprarlo, era ahora o nunca.

Pero Killua se va ir el tren y Kurapika nos está esperando - el joven de cabellos castaños insistió un poco, notó como el mejor de sus amigos aun estaba estático.

Solo compro algo, te alcanzo en el tren.- dijo mientras en un instante saco unas lindas orejas de gato y una maquiavélica sonrisa al pensar ¿qué habría en aquella "cosa" censurada?

Está bien te espero ¿Qué quieres comprar? ¿comida?... todavía traigo un chocorrobot - resignado y con paciencia miro a su amigo un casado Gon, quien ya empezaba a preguntarse ¿Qué era lo que quería su amigo?

Nooo, tu sigue, te alcanzo luego- sacudió un poco su cabeza negando rápidamente el chico de azules ojos, pues si algo había logrado hasta ahora, casi cuatro años después de ser amigo de Gon, era haber mantenido en secreto esa extraña afición, o gusto tal vez, de ver todo aquel y sucio documental, mal sano que solían pasar a media noche. Todo aquello que tuviera inmersa la palabra "censura" o XXX, era material digno de ser visto por el Zoaldick. Y es que, un poco de cultura no le viene mal a nadie. Aun así ese conocimiento, que poco a poco fue adquirido con muchos años de esfuerzo, no lo dejaría a la luz pública. No dejara que su mejor amigo creyera que él era algún tipo de pervertido, por ser un aficionado a tan peculiar habito.

Está bien Killua, pero no tardes. – así que con una mirada dulce y un sonrisa que sabía solo le pertenecía a él, Gon siguió su camino hacia el tren. Y el entro a aquella tienda de revistas que tanto había visto, pero, que hasta ahora se había atrevido a entrar.

Era un sitio espacioso, había toda clase de revistas, las de cocina, las típicas revistas de adolecentes tontas, que buscan saber si su novio las engaña, o si su ropa combina, las revistas de chicos para mantener el cuerpo envidiable y saber las mil y un maneras de tener sexo ( y si había que admitirlo, el oji-azul estuvo tentado a hojearlas un poco pero su meta era otra cosa) un sin número de revistas para mujeres adultas, las de hombres maduros, la sección de estampitas y muy al fondo la rezagada sección de mangas y junto a estas el "tesoro". Una que otra mirada curiosa y la burla de una chica que acabo enseguida con la mirada asesina del Zoaldick se oyó, luego fue directo a pagar "aquello".

Es para mayores de edad- le dijo la chica que mascaba chicle y hacia una gran bomba.

Y lo soy, creí que ya no tendría problemas con eso, pero al parecer sigo pareciendo un chico, por eso sigo cargando con mi credencial –dijo suspirando, si, había que admitirlo aun parecía un chiquillo de 16 años. la chica lo miro escéptica pero al ver exactamente lo que se llevaba le sonrió

Te lo regalo, no se le puedo vencer a un menor, que te aproveche – le giño un poco el ojo izquierdo y luego noto al claro sonrojo del albino. Salió de la tienda más abochornado de lo que jamás estuvo. No era la primera vez que compraba algo así, pero si la primera vez que le hacían pasar tal vergüenza.

Con la susodicha cosa en sus manos corrió y corrió hasta llegar casi derrapando al lugar donde el tren ya estaba punto de partir, donde Gon lo esperaba ya tranquilo al ver la estrepitosa entrada del chico de cabellos como la plata.

Te tardaste, ¡que tanto hacías Killua! – dijo Gon aparentaba un falso enojo, mientras ya tranquilos ambos chicos fueron caminado a su camarote en el tren- tenía tiempo que no viajábamos en primera clase usando las licencias de cazador

Si, ya quiero llegar y tomar algo muy frío – resoplo un poco mientras guardaba un poco su nuevo objeto, abrieron la cabina de su camarote, pero para su sorpresa de los amplios asientos para dos personas solo había uno.

Después de tanto tiempo veremos a Kurapika y a Leorio – dijo Gon alegre mientras acomodaba las cosas y con la mirada le dio a entender a su amigo que compararían el asiento.

No es para tanto, apenas tiene unos años que no los vemos- se sentó al lado de Gon sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos. Mientras pudo ver como Gon se removió un poco y un extraño color carmesí cubrió sus mejillas cosa que intrigo un poco al Zoaldick pero en esos momentos solo tenía algo en cabeza, ver aquella cosa.

Si pero Leorio al fin será medico, y prometí que lo vería cuando fuera un doctor, es para celebrar. – Gon un tanto intranquilo movió un poco sus dedos mientras aspiraba un poco el aroma que se desprendía de su amigo, chocolate… sin duda el aroma de Killua.

Si como digas Gon ¿no vas descansar? Porque no te duermes un rato- le dijo el ojiazul a su amigo al verlo intranquilo, después de todo Gon tenía que dormir, y así el tendría unas horas para ver eso

No tengo sueño – dijo el otro, se trato de levantar pero Killua lo detuvo y le sonrió al tiempo que lo acercaba un poco más a él.

Si quieres te puedes recargar en mi para descanses y duermas- le dijo mientras en un movimiento osado jaló a Gon hacía él y lo poso la cabeza de Gon en sus piernas, mientras Gon seguía mitad sentado en el sofá y mitad en las piernas de Killua, Gon estaba anonadado ante tal cercanía pero se dejo caer.

Gracias Killua- Dijo antes de que sintiera su corazón palpitar con fuerza y se sintiera tan deliciosamente bien en el cuerpo de su amigo. – intentare dormir

Si descansa, te hará bien… - en una amplia sonrisa que mostro Killua a su mejor amigo, lo atrajo hacia él y lo acerco más mientras pensaba en leer el contenido de aquel objeto que esperaba ser abierto.

Aquel extraño objeto Tenía un protector de plástico y desprendía el aroma del papel y la tinta nuevos y el notorio letrero de 18+, no entendía bien a bien de que se trataba, pero si tenía un letrero tan grande y en la portada con la palabra _hard_.

Gon descansaba en su piernas, tenía sus dos manos juntas entrelazadas que descansaban relajadas en junto a su cara, su respiración que estaba al principio un tanto agitada, ahora sonaba tranquila y completamente relajada, es que ¿acaso ya se habrá dormido Gon? Se pregunto Killua al sentir que su amigo ya no se movía.

Gon, soy tan feliz – dijo mientras contemplaba el objeto en sus manos, pero no esperaba que le contestaran.

Y yo también Killua… soy muy feliz contigo – estoico por la contestación inesperada, rió nervioso el Zoaldick, al no entender el significado verdadero detrás de las palabras de más pequeño, mientras este se fue quedando poco a poco dormido.

Respirando un hondo y tratando de olvidar un poco lo que dijo antes Gon, quito con cuidado el plástico y noto un pequeño inconveniente… "_eso no era lo que él estaba buscando_" al quitar el letrero 18+ encontró que su preciada revista… no era la que esperaba… la que estaba del lado del aparador tenía una chica en frente y esta ¡No¡ , igual tenía ese letrero… pero no era lo mismo… era una portada cuatro chicos, dos parecían más grandes y en medio dos más jóvenes en una portada amarilla, no había conseguido la revista edición especial con fotos 3D y había adquirido al parecer una revista para chicas… pero qué más daba ya lo tenía en sus manos y bueno … alto contenido sexual… no se desprecia.

Lo abrió pero su sorpresa fue tal al ver que desde la primera página parecía interesante, solo que un pequeño detalle llamo su atención. ¿Dónde estaba la chica? ¡Eran dos chicos! Y los que se veían más jóvenes… y no se veía nada mal.

Segunda hoja… ¡los espiaban los más grandes! Y aun así se veía interesante, así que sin darse cuenta, examino aquel extraño objeto que tenía en sus manos revisándolo con mucho cuidado, ¡claro ahora todo tenía sentido! Los más pequeños se amaban, siendo así no había problema y hasta cierto punto era mucho más "tierno y sensible" que las otras cosas que había visto antes.

Siendo chicos se entendían mejor. Toda su vida había sido una farsa, él siempre creyendo que estas situaciones solo se podían dar entre el sexo opuesto, y ahora se venia enterando de esto… ¡ohh! ¿Por qué la vida había sido tan injusta con él y nunca antes se pudo dar cuenta que existía aquella cosa llamada yaoi? donde los chicos se veían tan felices… es que acaso no era merecedor de dicho placer; justo cuando cambio de hoja… y llego a una parte de la historia donde una de los mayores estaba por convencer y separar a los más jóvenes y uno de ellos decía algo así como "soy feliz contigo" mientras realizaban dichos placeres mundanos, fue que Killua recordó las palabras de su amigo, la posición en que estaban y sobre todo recordó todas aquellas sutiles insinuaciones que Gon le hacía… después de todo el amor sí podía darse entre dos chicos y no se había percatado, pero sobre todo, estaba en una posición comprometedora y él como la fresa mañana.

Si ahora lo entendía todo… la verdad del mundo ya era suya.

Killua ¿qué hora es? – tallándose un poco los ojos volteo Gon a ver a su amigo mientras aun seguía recargado entre sus piernas, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una dulce sonrisa pero sobre todo en un movimiento descuidado miro a Killua, rozando sin querer esa parte sensible en la entrepierna de su amigo, que hasta ahora había permanecido tranquila.

Hummm – respondo más en un gemido, que en una respuesta, al sentir dicho placer en aquel efímero roce, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños y traba de reprenderse mentalmente por la clase de pensamientos pecaminosos que ahora tenía con Gon al verlo entre sus piernas.

¿estás bien Killua? - fue lo último que dijo el chico de ojos cafés cuando sintió como fue precipitadamente arrojado por el más grande.

Lo siento Gon tengo que ir al baño- y una vez más en se día Killua Zoaldick tuvo que salir corriendo totalmente abochornado ya que aquella parte de su cuerpo al igual que Gon habían despertado en un muy mal momento.

No tardes Killua, Ahhh me dolió – sobándose un poco se quejó Gon mientras se sentó una vez más y miro un reloj ya habían pasado 3 horas, no tardarían mucho en llegar. Se puso de pié y entre sus cosas busco algo de comer pues ya era las 4 de la tarde y no había comido nada desde muy temprano, pero lo único que encontró era el último sr. Chocorrobot que Gon le había guardado a Killua. Se quedo pensando un poco entre comérselo o no, y es que cualquier cosa que fuera valiosa para Killua, también lo era para Gon, desde hace mucho se había dado cuenta lo valioso que era su amigo y que ya no lo veía como un simple amigo. Después de meditar un poco concluyó que no será tan malo comer solo la mitad del chocolate lo puso en su boca para comer un pedacito.

Escucho el ruido de la puerta y fue a abrirla mientras Killua de igual forma se proponía abrir; sin darse cuenta de lo que exactamente paso, chocaron y en un ágil movimiento Killua tomó a Gon de la cintura para que no cayeran, mientras que el más pequeño alzó un poco su rostro y en roce mal dado, ambos chocaron sus labios.

Con el dulce sabor del chocolate, Gon sin pensarlo, sedujo a su amigo; aquel aroma que se desprendía , el pequeño y untable chocolate derretido, que aun permanecía en sus labios, logró que sin ningún perjuicio Killua tomara de los hombros a su amigo y se acercara más para que ese pequeño roce se convirtiera un beso profundo donde en pequeñas lengüetadas Killua quitaba el chocolate hasta que Gon casi por inercia fue abriendo sus labios, su corazón latía con fuerza, aquella persona que tanto quería, estaba besándolo hasta que algo o más bien alguien hablo.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Dos habitaciones tres camas. **

Los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron de par en par cuando escucharon el sonido de aquel hombre que en el momento menos oportuno que encontró, tocó la puerta del camarote para avisar que la llegada estaba próxima.

En unos segundos, Gon estaba sentado en el asiento y tomo lo primero que encontró fingiendo que leía, mientras que el oji-azul se dirigió a la puerta para "invitar de la manera más atenta a aquel hombre que se largara lo más pronto posible de ese lugar si es que valoraba su vida" y es que, ¿A quién demonios se ocurría llegar justo cuando estaba besando a Gon? Un momento, pensó Killua, recapitulemos… _besando a Gon. _Su cara que aun tenía un ligero sonrojo, se mostró completamente roja al pasar esta frase por su ya no tan inocente cabecita. Trataba de pensar a mil por hora, solo para darle una explicación de aquel extraño, pero delicioso beso, a Gon cuando escucho la voz temblorosa y tímida de su amigo.

Killua… ¿Qué es esto? – dijo, el castaño dudando entre preguntar o no y, es que precisamente lo que tomo en sus manos fue aquel objeto que Killua estaba guardando, lo había agarrado de cabeza, no entendía bien a bien que era, pero mientras Killua corría amablemente a aquel señor; Gon volteó el objeto, se encontró con una imagen poco usual donde un chico tenía entre sus brazos a otro que estaba desnudo y no parecía que estuvieran haciendo cosas normales ( dígase bañando, comiendo jugando y el increíble número de cosas que el inocente Gon pudiera pensar).

Eso… lo encontré- dijo y en el movimiento más rápido y osado de todo el día, arrebató el objeto de las manos de Gon… aun tomando en cuenta que era nuevo y que podía arruinarse, pero algo no lo tomo en cuenta, las hojas nuevas de papel… son filosas…

Auchh…. Killua ten cuidado – dijo en un sollozo falso Gon, al sentir la pequeña cortada que le había propinado el papel; miró a Killua quien lo había lastimado y mas que lastimar le extrañaba la reacción de su amigo, y su pequeña cabecita trababa de entender ¿qué era lo que había en esa cosa que le habían arrebatado?

Lo siento Gon, estás sangrando, te pondré una bendita de Hello Kitty – le dijo mientras arrojaba esa cosa para mayores de edad en cualquier lado y tomo la mano de Gon y buscaba aquellas benditas que una de sus admiradoras le había dado una vez.

No Killua no soy una niña es solo una pequeña cortada – le dijo con una gotita de sudor en su frente, le sorprendía la clase de cosas que Killua guardaba en su mochila verde.

Pero… fue mi culpa, yo nunca te había lastimado – le dijo con la miraba abajo, Gon entendió enseguida que su amigo se había sentido mal por eso, así que intento hacerlo sentir mejor.

No te preocupes Killua, está bien solo me arde un poco, cuando me lastimaba Mito- San me daba un beso en donde me había lastimado… pero eso era cuando yo era un niño- Le dijo poniéndose dé pie, pero para su sorpresa Killua se puso de rodillas frente a él y lo tomó por la mano.

Gon… tu siempre vas a ser un niño- y sin dudarlo siquiera tomo la mano de Gon acercándola a sus labios y un delicado beso cubrió aquella delgada herida de Gon, quien mostraba un gran sonrojo, eran esas cosas, esos detalles de Killua que habían hecho que Gon se enamorara de su amigo… pero ese beso no quedo solo ahí , el pequeño dedo de Gon en un movimiento arriesgado acaricio los labios de Killua, húmedos y suaves; aquellas labios que ya había poseído y que quería sentir de nuevo, sin dudarlo, también se arrodilló para estar la misma altura de Killua pero esta vez Killua abrió sus labios sensualmente y lamio el dedo del castaño

Hummm – gimió Gon ante tan apasionado roce, una simple acción como esa le había gustado tanto. Había decidido volver a probar los labios de Killua, quien estaba frente a él y lo veía como jamás se lo había imaginado, no tenía esa cara risueña o sarcástica, tenía una mirada sensual y provocativa, por primera vez en su vida había visto un sonrojo en la cara de Killua pues su amigo, siempre bajaba la cabeza para que no lo vieran, pero esta vez… sus ojos azules ligeramente entrecerrados combinaban a la perfección con el color carmín de sus mejillas; los húmedos labios rojos lucían apetecibles, mientras su cabello adornaba bellamente su rostro… era simplemente divino a los ojos de Gon ( y también a los míos ^¬^) era en ese momento cuando Gon lo pensó seriamente, le confesaría a su amigo lo que sentía por él. Pero

¡LLEGAMOS HACE 20 MINUTOS! , podrían salir del vagón, par de niñatos! – se escucho un grito estrepitoso de una azafata que al parecer ya tenía dando el aviso hace 10 minutos.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Kurapika debe estar esperándonos…. Y con lo especial que es no dudo que ya este en histeria por 20 minutos de retraso.- con un suspiro largo el Zoaldick miro al más pequeño quien divisaba toda la masa de gente que se había bajado del tren.

Killua… - la búsqueda del más pequeño fue en vano, pues aunque buscaba y buscaba al Kurata no le encontraba, así que volteo a ver su amigo dedicándole y una gentil sonrisa.

No te preocupes, todo está bien… creo - resignando miro al más pequeño y siguieron caminando. Mientras sin dudarlo tomo a Gon de la mano y caminaron juntos por la estación del tren. Sin darse cuenta estaba empezando una pequeña relación por la cual sin duda alguna hablarían más tarde, pero en esos momentos lo más importante era permanecer juntos.

No veo a Kurapika - le dijo el Castaño a su amigo mirando de reojo, se veía tan lindo, casi se sentía en las nubes caminado de la mano de su mejor amigo, este viaje estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, de no ser por el pequeño detalle, que Killua estaba más extraño de lo normal con esa extraña revista que traía y que hasta ahora no la había soltado.

Yo tampoco, ya se debió de haber ido – dijo antes de chocar con alguien y darse la vuelta.

Gon, Killua – les dijo aquella persona con la que chocaron; playera azul cielo y unos jeans azul marino con un largo cabello rubio.

hoy no doy autógrafos – contesto enseguida Killua, pues como era algo normal según él, no podía controlar su gran belleza, carisma y toda la serie de atributos que la vida le había regalado.

Killua, no seas grosero con la señorita – dijo Gon sonriendo, pues sabía lo altanero que era Killua en cuanto a presumirse… pero noto como aquella persona empezaba tener un extraño tic nervioso alzando una de sus cejas.

Si… si ¿qué quieres? – pero Killua seguía con su porte; mientras Gon notó como unas cadenas empezaban a materializarse entonces lo entendió todo.

No estén jugando, ya llevo esperándolos 25 minutos - Gon sonrió y Killua abrió los ojos de par en par

Kurapika, tu cabello – le dijo Gon señalando el largo cabello del Kuarata que traía sujeto por una coleta.

Ah, no he tenido tiempo – dijo resignado, ya tenía tiempo que le habían dicho que con el cabello largo parecía una mujer, pero eso era una exageración

Parece una mujer… pero sin atractivos - Killua lo observo con detenimiento de pies a cabeza de lado a lado examinando con cuidado al Kurata.

Killua no seas grosero- le dijo el más pequeño mientras trataba de ocultar las ganas de reírse, y si había que admitirlo pues, si, parecía una chica.

Y tú sigues siendo el mismo chiquillo irrespetuoso –le dijo entre dientes el Kurata mientras trato de ignorar al albino y caminar un poco. Gon sintió como se tenso un poco el ambiente así que prefirió soltar al Zoaldick y fue donde Kurapika

Bueno ya que estamos aquí ¿saben a dónde vemos a Leorio? – hablo el Castaño mientras Killua miraba expectante como su Gon le soltaba de la mano para ir con el rubio "¿que tenía ese que no tuviera él?"

Si, es en parque central – le contesto con un bella sonrisa, y es que si había alguien en este mundo que tuviera el respeto del rubio, ese era Gon y bueno con los antecedentes de los amigos que se había ganado en examen de cazador… pues Gon llevaba la delantera; si es que tenía que ser comparado con un asesino y un semi- doctor loco, pues no había mucho.

Pues vamos- les dijo el rubio caminado hasta el dichoso paraqué central, mientras miraba con curiosidad a Killua quien parecía un tanto molesto, y Gon parecía muy feliz,(bueno Gon siempre está feliz) pero esta vez parecía más feliz de lo normal.

Gon y Kurapika caminaban lado a lado y Killua se quedaba atrás secundándolos mientras Killua no entendía bien a bien porque estaba molesto, hace unos minutos estaba muy feliz tomado de la mano de Gon, y nada mas llego este rubio con complejo de mujer y "Su" Gon ya no lo tenía de la mano… es que acaso ¡estaba celoso del rubio! NO nunca ese rubio le quitaría lo que por derecho del primer beso le pertenecía, así se adelanto un poco más y sin mucho detenimiento tomo una vez más a Gon de la mano, y eso hubiera sido muy notorio de no ser por el hecho que justo en ese momento cuando reclamaría lo que por derecho el pertenecía encontraron a quien faltaba en tan peculiar grupo de cazadores

¡Gon, Killua!- llamó un doctor en un parque central, animado al reconocer a sus dos amigos

Reorio – contesto molesto Killua pues es que ¡el destino conspiraba en su contra o que! ¡Por qué cada que tenía cerca a Gon algún idiota se tenía que entrometer! La vida era injusta… pero no se daría por vencido…

¡Que es Leorio! … Ahhh y díganme quien es la bella dama- Gon rodo los ojos al ver como el tic nervioso de Kurapika aumentaba, una cosa es que le dijeran que era mujer y otra que el doctor le estuviera flirteando.

Pues es- contesto nervioso Gon, pero el rubio le contestó

Soy Kurapika – le dijo con lo que parecía sereno, pero sus nervios de kuruta se crisparon en cuanto sintió que lo tomaron de la mano y sin previo aviso y ante los ojos expectantes de Gon y Killua el doctor beso la mano de Kurapika .

Un placer señorita, tengo un amigo que se llama igual que usted…- le dijo pero no termino esa frase ya que sintió como unas cadenas rodeaban su cuello… con lo que se quedo estático.

Es Kurapika - hablo esta vez el albino riendo un poco ante dicho acto, sin duda eso se quedaría en su mente por siempre… Leorio rojo hasta las orejas apuntando a Kurapika quien tenía un tic nervioso y Gon riendo

Tu cabello – fue lo último que dijo antes de que el rubio diera la vuelta tratando de bloquear mentalmente lo que había pasado

Ahhh iré a cortármelo ahora mismo, pero aun así no sé de dónde sacan que soy mujer – camino un poco, mientras los demás le siguieron, más un hombre de aquellos que no desperdician una oportunidad se acercó

Disculpé señorita, si estos hombres la están molestando- le dijo aquel hombre entrometido, mientras Kurapika odio ese día y por primera vez en todo el día grito desquiciado.

**¡QUE SOY UN HOMBRE! – **reverberó por toda la calle mientras los demás reían a más no poder.

Después de dicho encuentro los cazadores como buenos amigos que eran fueran aquel lugar donde Leorio los había invitado con dos meses de anticipación a todo aquél dichoso acto, circo y ceremonia donde aquel sujeto se graduaría y con honores como todo un doctor.

Donde comieron platicaron y tomaron hasta las dos de la madrugada celebrando…donde no ocurrió nada además de que el kurata bebió cuatro copas de vino espumoso hasta que sintió como el piso rodaba debajo de él y que los dos chicos una que otra vez cruzaban miradas curiosas y en más de una ocasión fueron descubiertos por Kurapika tomados de la mano … nada en particular hasta que llegaron al hotel ( y si preguntan Kurapika no se corto el cabello).

bueno reservé dos habitaciones, una para Gon y Killua y otra para Kurapika, yo dormiré en mi dormitorio.- dijo Leorio un tanto cansado, pues aunque todo había tomado algo para brindar el único que parecía estar consciente era él. ¡cómo era posible que sus invitados hubieran quedado en ese estado tan deplorables con tan poco! Gon parecía morirse de sueño, mientras Killua lo sostenía en pie… bueno al menos alguien cuidaría de Gon el único problema era Kurapika.

Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo – seguía diciendo esa clase de cosas el rubio desde su tercera copa, y el único que lo soportaba era el doctor, y es que a algún lugar tenía que irse su frustración de no poderse cortar el cabello y que toda la ceremonia le invitaran salir un sin número de colegas de Leorio, así que su única disculpa fue " soy un hombre" hasta que se canso y solo dijo " estoy demasiado ebrio como para hablar" luego de eso nadie le molesto o al menos no estaba consciente del hecho.

No creo que sea buen idea dejar a Kurapika solo – dijo el albino riendo un poco al ver al supuestamente más serio honorable y admirable cazador canturreando una canción infantil, parecía una chica adolécete ebria…

Yo Puedo sola… digo solo… además que tal si este doctor depravado me hace algo – contesto para su sorpresa el rubio quien al parecer aun tenía el cerebro adormecido.

Kurapika no seas necio… quédate con Leorio, yo ya voy a dormir – esta vez quien habló fue Gon y siguió su camino a lo que era su habitación.

Vamos, yo te llevó- trato de caminar al lado del rubio pero el otro solo daba dos pasos hacia el frente y uno hacia atrás así que un ya no comprensivo doctor tomó al rubio entre sus brazos y lo cargo cual costal de papas sobre uno de sus hombros – que descansen chicos nos vemos mañana, yo me encargo de él – les contesto mientras ellos caminaba juntos.

Al entrar a habitación los dos chicos notaron un pequeño detalle que sin duda los dejó pensando un rato, algo que sería normal, pero eso noche no…

Había dos camas, una para cada uno, eso no podía estar pasando, siempre compartían la cama, el asiento, todo… pero hoy, ese maldito doctor había pedido dos camas. Justo ese día, así que nos les quedo de otra más que fingir demencia.

Yo quiero la de la ventana- contesto un frustrado Killua mientras en una esquina revisaba su manga yaoi; eso no podía ser cierto… ahí no había camas separadas, siempre que ocurría algo entre los protagonistas era en la misma cama ¡como llevaría acaba su plan en camas separadas! ¡por que el mundo conspiraba en su contra! Casi se revolcaba del coraje hasta que el chico de ojos esmeraldas le habló.

Siempre dormimos juntos – mas esta vez Gon con la cabeza viendo hacia el suelo le susurró a su amigo, de la forma más tierna posible.

Casi siempre – le contesto, mientras, llevó a aquella revista a un lugar seguro, aunque Gon ya lo había visto no quería dar detalles pero… no todo salía como él quería

¿Killua, que es lo has estado leyendo todo el día?- preguntó ingenuo el chico de ojos color almendra mientras empezaba quitarse la ropa para ponerse su piyama.

Ahh, lo encontré-le contestó nervioso mientras veía con detenimiento el cuerpo de su amigo que ya había madurado y definitivamente el paso del tiempo le había sentado muy, muy bien.

Sin duda alguna era apetecible y claro, como no iba a serlo si no solo lo veía con lujuria desatada como en aquellas ilustrativas películas XXX donde salían hombres con buenos cuerpos, no solo era eso, sino todo el cariño que había crecido poco a poco en su ser; desde que conocía a aquel niño de ropas verdes y caña de pescar, solo él, solo Gon le había hecho sentir querido e importante… era que apenas lo notaba, no solo el cariño y la amistad… como en aquel manga… ¡Oh por todos los dioses de todas la religiones posibles y concebibles en el planeta! Apenas ahora un rayo de luz iluminaba su pequeña cabeza, estaba enamorado de Gon y Gon de él, por eso tenían todos aquellos acercamientos y sin duda alguna acabarían los dos juntos como eso dos chicos del manga… su pobre cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora.

Es lo que compraste en la mañana- le dijo mientras ya se había terminado de vestir, y veía Killua inmerso en sí, valla que hoy se había comportado raro Killua, pero no le iba presionar, después de todo Killua si que era lento, Gon era inocente, si, no había duda de ello, sin embargo por esa dulce ingenuidad es que se había dado cuenta claramente de todo lo que sentía por su amigo.

Si, lo compre por error.- le dijo mientras ahora él se quitaba la ropa, pero OH otra vez el mundo conspirando, por primera vez en toda su recontra fregada y manipulada vida por el destino, se avergonzó hasta quedar enrojecido por tener enfrente a su amigo. Y recordar aquellas imágenes "yaoiyescas" con poca ropa

Ah… y ¿de qué trata? – si exactamente era a eso a lo que no quería llegar, así que trato de reprenderse mentalmente por pensar en Gon como su presa… aquella presa que tendría bajo de el haciendo cosas no tan santas.

De nada- contesto avergonzado, tratando de ya no contestar más aquellas preguntas, simplemente ya no lo soportaría más. Aquel objeto había sido una maldición…

Lo puedo ver yo también- esta vez Gon sin mucho detenimiento fue directo a donde estaba dicho objeto y lo tomo, mientras Killua se tapaba los ojos aterrorizado ante la reacción que pudiera tener su amigo, mas este no le dijo nada y siguió hojeando

no es nada interesante - le dijo con las manos entre su cara, pero el más pequeño volteó la revista la puso de cabeza para un lado y para otro y en ese instante pareció que la pequeña bombilla eléctrica imaginaría que tenía en su cabeza se prendió… puso una cara más roja que la que tenía Killua y se metió en su cama.

Killua – dijo rojo mientras se tapó con unas sabana, estaba abochornado por andar viendo cosas que no debía, pero aún sí le dio gracia, por eso era que Killua estaba raro.

Si Gon – le contesto el otro que también se preparaba para meterse en su cama… si esa había sido el final prefecto, ironizaba Killua… ahora su supuesto amor lo vería con cara de pervertido, pero Gon le contesto de otra forma

Me gusta como sabes - dijo en una voz bajita, ya se estaba quedando dormido mientras el chico albino abrió sus ojos como zafiros de par en par mientras su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras de los labios dulces de Gon.

Gon- pronuncio fascinado mientras lo veía parado en la orilla de su cama pero este salió de su sabana y con una mano haciéndole una seña le dijo

Duerme conmigo ¿Si?- se escucho mientras el otro se metió cual vil intruso en la cama de Gon

Claro Gon – dijo una vez acomodado los dos juntos en aquella cama, Gon lo miró con dulzura y le planto un beso en sus labios a un desprevenido pero feliz Killua

Hasta mañana – le dijo mientras vio como el roba besos cerraba los ojos- Descansa

Te quiero- y esas fueron la últimas palabras que dijo antes de quedarse dormido en los brazos de su amigo, el mejor de todos…

Continuara...

Hasta que despierten y vean que paso con un Kurapika ebrio…

Uno niños que se despiertan temprano…

Y quien se comió mi chocolate… (pero eso es otra historia)

Eso y más en el próximo cap

Review??


End file.
